1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mixer valve of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, having a flap arranged in an intake duct and having a flap arranged in an exhaust duct, having rotatable shafts which hold the flaps, wherein the intake duct and the exhaust duct issue into a common manifold duct, and having a drive device for driving the flaps.
Mixer valves of this type are commonly used in exhaust-gas recirculation systems of internal combustion engines of modern motor vehicles and are known from practice. The movements of the flap of the intake duct and of the flap of the exhaust duct are controlled such that the flap of the exhaust duct, proceeding from a first position, opens linearly with an actuation signal of the drive device. The flap of the intake duct however initially pauses in the first position and is closed only when an actuation signal provided exceeds a predefinable value. During the closing movement of the flap of the intake duct, the flap of the exhaust duct remains in the open position.
In modern motor vehicles, however, there is a demand for the mixer valve to take up a particularly small amount of space.